The present invention relates generally to a vehicle seat having an inflatable side impact air cushion and in particular to a seat with a replaceable side bolster containing an air cushion module therein.
In recent years automobile manufactures have directed increasing attention to providing improved side impact protection for vehicle occupants. One method of doing so is to provide an inflatable side impact air cushion mounted to a vehicle seat along the side edge of the seat. The air cushion deploys between the seat occupant and the side of the vehicle to provide improved occupant protection. One disadvantage with seat mounted inflatable air cushions is that with most seat designs, following deployment of the air cushion, replacement of the entire seat is required. Replacement of the entire seat is wasteful when the vehicle collision itself does not damage the seat except for the air cushion deployment. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat in which a deployed seat mounted air cushion can be replaced without replacement of the entire seat.
The present invention provides a replaceable side bolster in either the seat back and/or the seat cushion. The air cushion module, having a folded, stored air cushion and gas generator for inflating the air cushion, is contained in the bolster. Following deployment of the air cushion, only the bolster is replaced. As a result, expensive replacement of the entire seat is no longer required.
The replaceable side bolster module includes a frame to which an air cushion module is mounted. A bolster foam pad is placed around the bolster frame and air cushion module, and is then covered with a trim cover. The seat component to which the bolster is attached, includes a seat frame with a main foam pad attached thereto having its own trim cover. A portion of the seat frame is accessible along one side edge for attachment of the side bolster module thereto.
An extending flap from the main trim cover is wrapped over the exposed seat frame following attachment of the bolster to provide a finished appearance. The flap and the bolster trim cover include a releasable fastener, such as a hook and loop fastener, "J" strip retainer, etc. to attach the main trim cover flap to the bolster trim cover.
The bolster foam pad includes a slit extending from the inflatable air cushion toward the bolster trim cover. The slit forms a "weak" portion in the bolster foam to provide directional guidance to the air cushion as the air cushion is initially deployed. The slit in the foam does not extend entirely through the foam to the bolster trim cover. The deploying air cushion will cause the remaining, intact, portion of the bolster foam pad to tear open, and will also cause the bolster trim cover to tear open, allowing complete deployment of the air cushion.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.